yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Codex
Constantinople codex Results 1 – 20 of 42 Did you mean: constantinople code 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica/Justinian I. complete collection of them existed, for although two collections (Codex gregorianus and Codex hermogenianus) had been made by two jurists in the 4th century 203 bytes (8,680 words) - 16:14, 6 July 2018 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica/Tribonian appointed him in 528 one of the ten commissioners directed to prepare the first Codex of imperial constitutions. In the edict creating this commission (known 197 bytes (1,592 words) - 17:23, 23 December 2017 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica/Arethas preserved), and had several MSS. copied at his own expense, amongst them the Codex Clarkianus of Plato (brought to England from the monastery of St John in 277 bytes (252 words) - 23:26, 27 December 2012 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica/Villoison, Jean Baptiste Gaspard d'Ansse de to his e. expectation. In 1786 he returned, and in 1788 brought out the Codex Venetus of Homer, which created a sensation in the learned world. When the 369 bytes (448 words) - 18:04, 22 September 2018 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica/Photius Britannica, Volume 21 — Photius PHOTIUS (c. 820–891), patriarch of Constantinople (858–867 and 878–886). From his early years he displayed an extraordinary 221 bytes (1,248 words) - 20:39, 8 January 2017 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica/Parchment verso, equally available for the scribe, ensured the development of the codex. (See Manuscript.) The animals whose skins were found appropriate for the 10 KB (1,726 words) - 14:34, 20 March 2013 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica/Theodosius (emperors) endowment of the university of Constantinople (425), the conciliatory council of Ephesus (434) and the publication of the Codex Theodosianus (438), a collection 238 bytes (1,810 words) - 02:37, 15 December 2017 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica/Mofaḍḍalīyāt Persian origin, dated 1657, presenting a text identical with the Vienna codex. Quite recently a very interesting MS., probably cf the 6th century of the 362 bytes (2,223 words) - 23:21, 30 March 2018 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica/Fabricius, Johann Albert a Lutheran bibliography (1728); Bibliotheca Ecclesiastica (1718). His Codex Apocryphus (1703) is still considered indispensable as an authority on apocryphal 394 bytes (628 words) - 20:25, 21 April 2018 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica/Canonization Church, and as yet has been but imperfectly studied. See J. Fontanini, Codex Constitutionum quas summi pontifices ediderunt in solemni canonizatione 375 bytes (1,278 words) - 00:02, 22 June 2016 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica/Corippus, Flavius Cresconius by Cardinal Mazzucchelli, librarian of the Ambrosian library, from the codex Trivultianus (in the library of the marquis Trivulzi), the only MS. of the 261 bytes (663 words) - 16:22, 29 October 2016 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica/Martinuzzi, George Utiešenović, Lebensgeschichte des Cardinals Georg Utiešenović (Vienna, 1881); Codex epistolaris Fratris Georgii 1535-1551, ed. A. Károlyi (Budapest, 1881). 5 KB (874 words) - 16:55, 28 August 2015 []1911 Encyclopædia Britannica/Junius]], Franz 1665) (the Gothic version in this book Junius transcribed from the Silver Codex of Ulfilas; the Anglo-Saxon version is from an edition by Thomas Marshall 6 KB (911 words) - 15:03, 24 December 2012 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica/Filelfo, Francesco (J. A. S.) A complete edition of Filelfo's Greek letters (based on the Codex Trevulzianus) was published for the first time, with French translation 218 bytes (1,888 words) - 12:37, 19 November 2016 1911 Ansiklopedi Britannica / Clement / Clement I Tercümesi diğer kiliseler. Hatta ünlü İskenderiye MS'e bağlı bile buluyoruz. Yeni Ahit'in ( Kodeksi A), ancak bu, kanonik olduğu anlamına gelmez. 434 bayt (1.177 kelime) - 06:19, 29 Kasım 2016 1911 Ansiklopedi Britanni / Roma İmparatorluğu, Sonra Konstantinopolis'in büyük toprak duvarları, orada bir üniversitenin kurulması ve Codex Theodosianus'taki emperyal kanunların toplanmasıyla 566 bayt (21.710 kelime) - 04:10, 4 Mayıs 2018 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica / Palaeography Antik papirüs rulosunun ve halefinin tarihi, ortaçağ parşömen kodeksi ve metinlerin mekanik olarak düzenlenmesi ve diğer detayların ayrıntıları 320 bayt (29,008 kelime) - 07:47, 27 Nisan 2018 1911 Ansiklopedi Britanni / Konstantin (imparator) Aurelius Victor ve Eutropius. Codex Theodosianus'ta bulunan Konstantin yasaları kronolojik olarak Otto K. Seeck, Zeitschrift tarafından ele alınmıştır. 765 bayt (6.344 kelime) - 19:53, 5 Eylül 2017 1911 Ansiklopedi Britanni / Yunan Edebiyatı (912–959), Digest, Codex ve Romanlardan büyük bir derleme biçimini aldığında ve genellikle Bazilika (Τὰ βασιλικά) olarak bilinir. İçinde 537 bayt (29,637 kelime) - 21:10, 4 Temmuz 2017 1911 Ansiklopedi Britanni / Copts MSS. 4. yüzyılda, sözde Pistis Sophia veya Askew Codex ve Bruce Codex , sırasıyla British Museum and Bodleian Libraries'de. Göre 319 bayt (5.045 kelime) - 07:01, 23 Mart 2017 .